


Juntos

by NyuGR



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Una historia real adaptada a un lindo oneshotCon cariño para mi alto favorito ❤"Lucharia contra todo y contra todos porque siempre estuvieramos juntos"





	Juntos

Hoy la vería nuevamente después de un año entero.

Estoy ansioso. Quiero abrazarla, mirarla, hablar con ella y por que no, si se da la oportunidad. Quisiera besarla.

Yo la conocí hace un año por su amiga. Recuerdo que necesitaban ayuda y decidieron acercarse para que yo se las brindara. Yo amablemente accedí a ayudarlas. En ese entonces se me hacía bonita pero no al tal grado de que me gustara.

Ella siempre a sido muy tímida, callada, tierna y sonriente. Nunca pensé que me enamoraría. Siempre fui un idiota por no darme cuenta de lo que siento por ella. Creo que he vivido cegado pensando en que me gustaba esa chica a la cual nunca le cayo bien. Y no me habría dado cuenta de ello, si ella no me hubiera dicho que mi novia de ese entonces no me convenía, que jugaba conmigo y varios chicos mas.

Estoy nervioso creo que me apresure en venir, todavía faltan 15 min para que llegue. Ya se tardo mucho. Lo se,lo se, soy un exagerado apenas lleva 5 minutos de retraso. Pero créanme que si estuvieran en mi lugar estarían igual o hasta peor.

Por fin ha llegado y tan solo con verla me he quedado con la boca abierta. Ahí esta ella vistiendo muy a su estilo con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa un tanto pegada a su cuerpo que hace resaltar su figura. A mis ojos se ve preciosa.

La saludo como siempre y decidimos hablar un rato. Hablamos de temas triviales entre ellos el tema de su estatura. Amo hacerla enojar para ver sus pucheros que se me hacen adorables. Como veo que se ha enojado la abrazo y le doy un beso en su frente eso siempre la tranquiliza. Lo que no me esperaba es que se sonrojara. Juro que se ve tan linda mientras se sonroja, entonces comienzo a hacerle cosquillas con mi respiración en su cuello.Se ve tan linda.

De pronto sucede algo cliché y estúpido. Tropieza al quererse alejar de mi. 

Y entonces ocurre.

Nuestros labios quedan unidos en un beso.

No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho. O bueno. Lo estaba hasta que se alejo de mi pidiendo disculpas

Estoy apunto de decirle que me gusta y que quiero que sea mi novia pero...es cuando escucho esas palabras que destrozan mis ilusiones y mi corazón.

Yo no era capaz de articular palabra. No era cierto. ella tenia a alguien más ella ya tenía novio al cual quería y amaba.

Sintiéndome miserable le digo que no hay problema, mostrando una sonrisa falsa.  
No puedo mas con esta tristeza por lo cual decido comentarle que me tengo que ir. Ella sonríe y me abraza con esa ternura tan característica en ella, diciendo que tal vez pronto nos volveríamos a ver.

Camino de regreso a mi casa guardando el dolor y las lágrimas que comienza a acumularse en mis ojos. Sin nada más que hacer, me adentro a mi hogar y me encierro en mi habitación para llorar por el dolor que esto sintiendo en este preciso momento.

Cuando estoy a punto de comenzar a llorar mi celular comienza a vibrar y sin ánimos de contestar tomó el aparato y contesto.

-¿Como has estado?- Aquella amiga que nos presento suena alegre a través de la línea.

Tan solo estas palabras hicieron que las lágrimas que tenia reprimidas salieran sin control sobre mis mejillas.

-¿Que tienes? -su voz sonaba preocupada.

Le conté todo lo que pasó. El hecho de que me emocione al verla y que mi corazón se rompió al saber que tiene novio.

-Pensé que te habías dado cuenta- soltó en un suspiro.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ella había estado enamorada de ti desde que   
te conoció.- su voz sonaba tranquila.

-¿Que? Yo no lo sabía- Me sentía mal. El perderla fue mi culpa.

-Ella, como tu lo sabes es tímida. Por eso nunca te confeso lo que sentía. Siempre trataba de estar cerca de ti, por eso hizo que te dieras cuenta de que tu ex es una puta .Cada vez que tu estabas triste ella trataba de pensar en algo para verte sonreír.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Ella esta confundida. Lo se. La conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. Ella tiene novio y lo ama- La había perdido.

-Hay gente idiota pero tu en realidad sobresales en ese nivel. Pensé que tu le habías dicho lo que sentías. Hace poco hable con ella y me confeso que todavía te ama. No seas imbécil y lucha por ella.

-Pero...- Tenia miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si tu ya no me amabas?

-Ella realmente te ama no la dejes ir.

-Gracias.

-Hazme un favor. Levanta esa cara y ve a buscarla.

Sin importar los reclamos de mi hermano y mi madre por mis repentinos cambios de humor en este día. Salí lo mas rápido que pude de mi casa y corrí directo a la suya. No me importo chocar con la gente. Lo único que yo quería era llegar a su casa.

No tarde mucho en llegar. Cuando llegue la vi platicando con un chico supuse que era su novio, lentamente me acerque pero algo que dijo ella me dejo en shock.

-Lo lamento. Creí que a un me atraías pero me di cuenta de que lo sigo amando a él.

-Sabia que todavía te gustaba-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-Ese chico se ve que te quiere-hizo una pausa-creo que nosotros solo podemos ser amigos.-se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo-si ese idiota te hace llorar lo matare.

-Gracias por entender-dijo ella con una sonrisa- Siempre serás ese primer chico que me enamoro.

-ve a buscarlo- su rostro se veía afligido.

Ella se dio vuelta para irse, pero al verme ahí parado se quedo quieta. Yo ya no podía más. Así que me acerque a ella. Tome su rostro con mis manos y la bese. La bese como tanto tiempo atrás desee hacerlo.

Ella tardo un poco en responder al beso, pero al final lo hizo. Seria el hombre mas feliz en la tierra por tenerla al fin a mi lado.

-Quieres ser mi novia-No me pude resistir mas. Quería estar con ella hasta donde el mundo y el destino lo permitiera.

-Ella solo sonrió y acercándose a mi rostro me beso tiernamente-Claro que quiero-respondió dándome un abrazo al instante.

Juro que fue el día mas feliz de mi vida. Por fin estaba a mi lado y yo no pensaba apartarla jamás. Lucharías contra todo y todos porque estuviéramos juntos siempre.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno no se que decir. Al encontrar esta historia sentí cosas bonitas por los recuerdos. Pocas personas sabrán que esta basado en una experiencia personal que fue hermosa y que hoy solo tiene bonitos recuerdos.
> 
> Modifique los hechos ya que el que "ellos" terminaran juntos yo no sabia que pasaría hasta 2 años después y en una situación muy diferente.
> 
> Y por si algún día lees esto... 
> 
> Tú. Chico que me entregaste tanto amor y que se que aun me quieres. Te agradezco por amarme y no sabes como lo siento. No pude corresponder a tus sentimientos como era debido. Como lo dije no merezco el que me hayas querido y me sigas queriendo tanto.
> 
> Te amo tanto y por ello quiero que seas feliz mi niño hermoso. Mi alto favorito.
> 
> Gracias por leer
> 
> Besos y abrazos~
> 
> NyuGR❤


End file.
